Persona 4 Indonesia
by Yuufie
Summary: Ni baru chap 1...Kyaaa... Yuph Shouji-kun...
1. Chapter 1

Cerita baru lagi gue buat!!!

Wokokoko...

Kali ini tentang Game yang lagi heboh gue mainin...

Keren buanget...

Loe pada kudu mainin ni Game...

Gue suapin! Gue paksa!

Ga nyesel!!!

Mulai aja yuk..

_**First day in Yasoinaba**_

Hari itu tanggal 11 April 2011 hari Senin, aku pergi ke pinggiran kota bernama Yasoinaba. Orang-orang sering menyebutnya kota Inaba. Wew. Keretanya penuh. Jadi aku pergi ke gerbong paling belakang dan duduk di sebelah pria dengan poni rata *dijitak Souji*.

"Maaf. Ada orangnya ga?" Tanyaku

"Oh, nggak ada kok. Duduk aja." Katanya.

"Maaf ya mengganggu."

"Oh, gapapa kok. Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya

"Namaku Nia. Namamu?" Tanyaku

"Namaku Seta Shouji. Panggil aku Shouji saja. Salam kenal, Nia." Katanya tersenyum

"Hm.. Salam kenal juga, Shouji." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"_Kepada seluruh penumpang kereta tujuan Yasoiniba, harap bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi kereta akan berhenti di stasiun Yasoinaba."_

"Wah, aku sudah harus bersiap-siap." Kata Nia

"Eh, kamu mau ke sana juga?" Tanya Shouji

"Ya. Aku disuruh pindah dahulu kesini." Kata Nia

"Eh, awas. Hati-hati!"

*BRUGH*

"Hati-hati tertimpa barangmu yang ada di atas." Kata Shouji

"... Terima kasih, ya."

"Mari, aku bantu." Kata Shouji tersenyum

Kami tiba di stasiun Yasoinaba. Hari sudah menjelang sore. Aku di jemput oleh teman ayahku di sini. Kalau Shouji dia di jemput oleh pamannya.

"HOI! DI SINI!" Kata seorang bapak yang berteriak.

"Paman Dojima, ya?" Kata Shouji. Aku hanya diam di depan pintu gerbang stasiun.

"Hei, kamu lebih baik daripada yang di foto." Kata Paman itu.

"Ah, biasa saja. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Kata Shouji

"He, hei, kamu tau nama cewek itu?" Tanya Paman Dojima

"Namanya Nia. Tadi aku sempat berkenalan dengannya di kereta." Kata Shouji

"Nia? Anak yang datang dari kota juga?" Tanya paman itu

"Iya kurasa." Kata Shouji

"Hei, Nia!" Teriak paman itu padaku.

"Ya? Ada apa, Pak?" Tanyaku pada paman itu.

"Kamu anak yang di kirim ke sini dari perusahaan besar itu, ya?"

"Ya. Paman siapa?"

"Oh, aku teman ayahmu. Dia memintaku untuk menjagamu selama 1 tahun ini." Kata Paman itu

"Oh, jadi paman orang yang di maksud oleh ayahku. Salam kenal Paman. Namaku Nia." Kataku sambil bersalaman dengan paman itu.

"Hahaha... Kurasa kalian sudah saling kenal." Kata Paman yang bernama Dojima itu.

"Ya, tadi kita sempat berkenalan di kereta." Kata Shouji

"Hai adik kecil, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku pada seorang anak perempuan yang bersembunyi di belakang Paman itu

"Um.. Nanako." Kata Adik kecil itu

"Hai, Nanako. Salam kenal. Aku Nia." Kataku mengulurkan tanganku pada anak itu

"Sa..Salam Kenal." Kata Adik kecil itu malu-malu.

"Ahahaha... Aku lupa mengenalkan anakku pada kalian. Namanya Nanako."

"Hai, Nanako" Kata Shouji

"..." Nanako terlihat malu-malu (Authornya malu-maluin)

"Hahaha... Aku mengurus 3 anak sekaligus. Sudah seperti penitipan anak saja." Kata Paman Dojima

Aku dan Shouji sweatdrop sampe dehidrasi (LEBAE)

"Ayo kita segera kerumahku." Kata Paman Dojima

Kami pun maik mobil paman Dojima dan segera menuju ke rumahnya. Tapi di tengah jalan...

"Ah, sial." Kata Paman Dojima kesal

"Kenapa, Paman?" Tanyaku

"Mobil ini mogok." Kata Paman Dojima

"Mogok?" Tanya Nanako

"Bensinnya habis. Untung di depan sana ada pom bensin. Shouji bisa bantu aku?" Tanya Paman Dojima.

"Tentu." Kata Shouji yang langsung keluar dari mobil untuk mendorong mobil bersama paman Dojima.

Selagi mereka mendorong mobil, aku memulai percakapanku dengan Nanako.

"Hei, Nanako. Kamu tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahmu?" Tanyaku

"I, Iya." Kata Nanako sedikit gugup

"Ibumu mana?" Tanyaku

"Ibuku... ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan." Kata Nanako sedih.

"Oh.... Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah wajar bagi seseorang yang baru kenal menanyakan hal tersebut." Nanako tersenyum kecil.

"Ayahmu bisa memasak?"

"Tidak. Biasanya aku yang memasak di rumah. Tapi untuk makan malam, aku beli di luar."

"Wah, nanti kalau ada aku, bolehkah aku memasak di rumahmu?"

"Kakak bisa memasak?" Tanya Nanako dengan muka berseri-seri

"Hm.. Tentu. Nanti kamu coba cicipi masakanku ya." Kataku sambiil tersenyum

"Iya. Pasti aku coba." Kata Nanako tersenyum

"Hh.. Kita sudah berada di pom bensin. Nanako kalau kamu mau ke kamar kecil dari sini belok sana lalu ada di sebelah kiri, oke?" Kata Paman Dojima yang kelelahan.

"Iya. Kakak, aku ke kamar kecil dulu ya." Kata Nanako.

"SELAMAT DATANG!" Kata seorang petugas pom bensin.

"Tolong isi tangki ini. Yang penuh, oke?" Kata Paman Dojima.

"Siap, Pak." Kata orang itu.

Aku keluar dari mobil. Paman Dojima keluar pom bensin untuk merokok.

"Kalian anak SMA ya?" Tanya petugas pom bensin itu.

"Ya, lalu?" Kata Nia sambil berjalan ke sebelah Shouji

"Ternyata kalian ini orang yang cukup kuat untuk menjalani kehidupan yang membosankan ini. Kuharap di sini kalian mempunyai banyak temn dan punya kerja sampingan. Kami sedang membuka lowongan kerja loh. Anak SMA juga nggak apa-apa." Kata Petugas itu nyerocos sendiri.

"Maaf. Tapi kami nggak tertarik." Kata Shouji

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa. Semoga kamu betah tinggal di sini ya." Kata petugas itu sambil menyalami Seta dan aku.

"Oh, aku harus kembali bekerja." Kata petugas itu.

"Ukh..." Shouji terlihat sakit kepala dan sedikit lelah.

"Shouji, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanyaku sambil memapah Shouji

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Kamu nggak terlihat baik loh." Kata Nanako yang baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Shouji sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ayo. Kamu duduk saja di mobil." Kataku sambil membantu Shouji masuk ke dalam mobil.

Bensin sudah penuh terisi. Paman Dojima juga sudah kembali dari kegiatan merokoknya. Kami pulang ke rumah Paman Dojima. Aku membantu Shouji menyiapkan futon agar ia bisa beristirahat. Kamarnya cukup kecil. Tapi kurasa cukup untuk 1 orang.

Aku turun ke bawah dan segera merapikan barang bawaanku. Aku bertanya pada paman Dojima tentang ruanganku.

"Paman, kamarku yang mana?" Tanyaku

"Kamarmu yang di atas." Kata Paman Dojima.

"Hah? Itu kan kamarnya Shouji" Kataku kaget

"Maaf, ya. Rumahku kecil sekali. Jadi terpaksa kamu harus sekamar dengan Shouji." Kata Paman dojima sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baiklah." Kataku lesu.

"Oh, ya. Hari ini aku harus pergi untuk bekerja. Tolong jaga Nanako ya."

"Iya. Percayakan saja padaku." Kataku sambil membawa barang bawaanku.

Aku segera naik ke kamar atas dan merapihkan barang-barangku. Aku bergerak dengan pelan agar tak membangunkan Shouji yang tertidur lelap. Waktu sudah malam. Memang ada 2 futon untukku dan Shouji. Tapi aku lebih memilih tidur di sofa agar tak mengganggu tidur lelapnya Shouji.

Kisah hari kedua akan muncul di Chap selanjutnya... Hohoho...

Tadinya mau bikin sekaligus. Tapi berhubung ceritanya panjang, jadi gue pending dlo deh..

Hahaha....

Ripiw nyak...

Ntar kalo ripiw 3x dapet piring cantik... (Dilempar piring)


	2. Mohon dibaca

Saya sebagai author dari fanfiction ini sangat meminta maaf atas keterlambatan saya untuk meng-update cerita saya…

Dikarenakan banyaknya halangan yang sulit saya selesaikan…

Oleh karena itu, saya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan cerita ini..

Melainkan membuat cerita baru dimana Anda tidak hanya membaca, tetapi ikut serta dalam cerita saya.

Saya harap anda mau memaafkan saya atas hal ini.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, silakan kontak saya di Facebook dengan username Tania Giovani.

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya.


End file.
